


My people saying

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday Sex! <br/>Joe rents a cabin in the woods for the weekend, and sex was not the original intention it just kind of happened. Not that either of them are complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My people saying

Andy likes birthdays yeah, there pretty cool cake and balloons and whatever. He mainly likes an excuse just to hang out with a few close friends. Specially on tour it usually means he can get away with the guys and Kelly flying in and he always liked that. When there not on tour he likes being able to do something, whatever he wants and use the it’s for my birthday excuse. Like go camping for two weeks and say it’s for his birthday. Last year there was amazing food, being on tour didn’t really let them do whatever and the year before was amidst the chaos of come backs so he doesn’t even remember. There was a surprise party once before that and that was pretty awesome. 

There’s no tour right now, it doesn’t start up for a few weeks, and Andy got the excuse to go out into the woods around where they live and hike around with everyone, go to the beach and just have some fun outside. Joe requested specifically though that he leave his birthday weekend open and unfilled with plans. They drive out Saturday and Andy has to admit he’s curious to what Joe has planned, what they're doing and where their going but he stays silent leaning against the seat and watching the tree’s flash by. There going away from the city though so he hums looking at Joe.

“Am I allowed to know where I’m being taken?” He asked softly, and Joe laughs, shrugging a little and turning to look at Andy for a second before the road again. 

“I thought of a lot of things, romantic city dates, hotel nights, all kinds of stuff but none of that’s really you? We stay in enough hotels and we’ve had a few date nights and they're nice but I thought I’d do something….” He pauses, and Andy already can kind of put together where it’s going but the few sentences alone make him want to grab Joe and kiss him. “Something more Andy than Birthday?” He laughs and Andy reaches over to take his hand holding it tight on the center console as they drive through the woods. It’s a cabin, with nothing around it but trees and dirt and Andy is grinning. Joe parks and moves to get some bag out of the trunk tossing Andy a key. 

It’s simple on the inside, not too modern but doesn’t look like an old time cabin from a horror movie or video game. Andy can’t help but laugh because on the kitchen table is a bunch of wrapped gifts and balloons, with a sign that says Happy Birthday over it. Colorful metallic paper with brightly shining bows he moves over touching them as Joe comes in. He must of packed their stuff sometime when Andy was out because he didn’t mention bags, and the cabinets look like they have food, vegan type food. Meaning he must of been preparing for awhile, driving up here to set out the gifts and make sure there was food, packing their bags. Joe’s locking the doors and grinning walking to where Andy’s standing.

“I know it’s no tent in the woods. Or a blanket in the woods.” He teases. “But I hope you like it.” Andy shifts pulling the other against him and nodding.

“It’s perfect Joe.” He means it too, it is perfect. He nudges the other pulling the taller down for a kiss. Which maybe wasn’t started with complete innocence of just wanting to kiss and say thanks but he didn’t think it would get heated so quickly. Joe’s fingers curling in what hair he can grab and pulling Andy deeper into the kiss, before pulling his head back and breaking the kiss. Tilting Andy’s head back and Joe’s pushing him up against the table, leaning down to kiss his neck and Andy can’t can't hold back a moan. It's a heat and fire and this aching he’s missed. Joe’s stubble burns something fierce and Andy hisses in more encouragement than displeasure. 

Joe's hands trace over Andy’s scalp over and over again, fingers twitching into something between petting and scratching. His whole body goes lax, eyes closing and mouth opening and arms dropping from where they'd been running over Joe’s back a second before wanting to give his hands something to do. Joe’s biting into his neck and he gasps, arching up into the other before their kissing again. Andy nips at the others lips, getting Joe to groan and make a noise. He’s pretty sure they're not just going to have sex against this table, nor does he really want to. He breaks the kiss this time, pushing on Joe’s shoulders and breathing heavily.

Joe laughs and Andy can’t help but laugh as well, Joe’s head dropping onto his shoulder and breathing against his collarbone. It may of been a really long time since either of them had done anything together, having to move, unpack, fly out and around for shows. A weekend of sex may not of been the plan for this cabin when Joe was setting up everything, but Andy was planning on it now. Carding his fingers through Joe’s hair while they caught their breath, Joe’s arms snaked around his waist linking under Andy’s butt and resting there for a minute before Joe pulled away and pulled Andy up. The drummers eyes widened as his feet left the ground, he didn’t weigh much and he wasn’t very big but it still always kind of surprised him when Joe or really anyone lifted him up. 

“Be careful of your back.” Andy couldn’t help but remind him and Joe laughs smiling up at Andy now. 

“Not don’t drop me, or be careful?” Andy shrugged the best he could letting Joe carry him into the bedroom before flat out dropping him on the bed. Andy grinned spreading out and moving his legs up to press against Joe’s thighs keeping him from climbing into the bed. 

“This is my kingdom sir. You can sleep on the couch.” He declared, making both of them laugh and Joe pulled his shirt off in the time dropping it on the floor and leaning against Andy’s feet knowing he had no issues holding up the weight. 

“I paid for the cabin technically it’s my kingdom and I’m letting you stay here as a guest.” Joe retaliated, Andy hummed tilting his head up at the other.

“But it’s my birthday.” He shifted his feet away letting Joe fall on top of him, grunting a little because it turns out Joe was only being held up by Andy. He moved his fingers tugging on the hair laying out on his stomach and smiling. “But I guess you do make a good point.” Joe laughed carefully shifting running his fingers under Andy’s shirt and bunching it up to pull it off as well and letting it join the floor. Andy left his arms outstretched above his head letting Joe move his fingers over the bare colorful skin. Rough fingers over smooth skin rubbing and moving in familiar motions. Joe knew these tattoos probably more than he knew his own, every curve every color and twist and turn. Andy just closes his eyes tilting his head back a little and letting Joe touch. 

The fingers move lower curling on hip bones and Andy twists his arms up around Joe pulling him up to kiss. It’s less heated than before, the urgency they had been feeling fading into the need to touch, explore and just be together. He can feel the hands move from his hips to his stomach, moving over the light touches of hair there barely visible through all the ink. 

 

He moves away from the kiss to bite a mark in the shoulder right next to his face, tattoos do wonders of hiding marks, and Joe has no issues hiding his marks even if they are visible. Andy on the other hand, can’t hide anything and won’t really try to hide anything. Part of him wonders if Joe likes that because he’ll go out of his way to mark the lightest parts of Andy’s skin like he is now, using Andy’s turned head to bite at his exposed neck, hard and sharp making the other gasp and arch. Andy can feel him grinning against his neck before he bites again and fuck he can’t help but groan out fingers gripping hard. Joe licks the mark in either apology or because he’s an asshole or a little of both before his hands are moving down, sliding into Andy’s shorts and hooking around the elastic waistband. He pulled at them and Andy arched his hips up so Joe could fully tug them down and let them join the clothes party on the floor. His fingers move across the skin again.

Andy’s body sometimes reminds Joe of one of his guitars, familiar strings he knows he can pull and make the right notes. The notes being Andy’s whines and noises and not actual notes but they're both kind of their own sweet sounds. He presses his fingers into Andy’s hips before flipping him, Andy makes a noise of surprise but goes along with it and flops and twists over so he’s on his stomach. Shoving him onto his knees and it’s a weird position until Joe guides him a bit and he shifts more so he’s spread laughing breathlessly into the pillow as Joe kisses down his spine and across the face. It use to kind of creep him out this large tattooed face on the others back staring up at him almost but he’s gotten past it, Andy’s tattoos are what kind of make Andy who he is. 

“Can I?” He asks rubbing his fingers up Andy’s thighs and up to his back, breathing against the dip in his back waiting for something he’s always asked for. 

“Yeah yeah.” Andy nods though he’s sure Joe can’t see it, it’s every time, regardless of what their doing be it a quick blow job in the morning, or something like now, that Joe asks. Andy asked him why he did that but Joe doesn’t even seem to know himself, just that he has to get the confirmation. He’d originally thought it was just a thing when they first started having sex because Andy did change his mind sometimes, sometimes he’d shake his head and Joe would back off and they’d kiss and cuddle and that was it. He’d thought it would go away the longer they dated but no, even today years down the line Joe still asked. 

“This is Red 5, I’m going in.” Joe whispered and Andy lost it laughing into his arms and he’s still laughing when Joe’s fingers are touching him. There’s no lube and Joe presses a dry finger against his hole, and he can’t help but groan the laughter vanishing instantly. It’s a little too rough to be good but at the same time he can’t help but keen when he rubs. There’s a clicking noise and Andy doesn’t remember lube being in the bed or brought to bed, but he’s not going to question it too much especially when Joe’s pressing fingers into him, one at first twisting it around and pressing. A second one follows and Joe’s spreading, twisting and pushing them in and out. His beard is burning something fierce against his back dragging rough stubble down as Andy shifts and pushes back against the fingers. 

Right now Joe’s being quick and dirty, slipping a third one in and twisting them around trying to make sure Andy’s as relaxed as possible and ready to go. There’s times to sit here, to bring Andy to the edge and back a million times till he’s actually sobbing into the pillow, to hold him open and make him beg and cry out. But it’s been so long and fuck he’s just missed having Andy like this, they’ve got the whole weekend to make up for it but right now he just needs this. The drummers whimpering, fingers twisting in the sheets and the push-drag of Joe’s fingers is making him hot everywhere. Hitching little breaths and whimpers that are soft and drowned out by moans when he twists. The stubble burns up his back and Joe drapes over him biting at his back and shoulder hard and painful and Andy arches up. He’s pressing back trying to get a little deeper a little more, Joe leans back again rubbing a soothing hand up Andy’s spine. 

“I wish you could see this,” he says, soft, and his thumb strokes at Andy’ rim. It makes him shake, it’s too much tension for his body and not enough. 

“Please...fuck.” Andy breathes into his arms, because he’s not sure what else to say other than he’s ready and he want’s it now. The fingers pull away and he can’t help but protest the loss even if it means he’s getting what he wants. There’s shuffling and the noise of the lube bottle again and then without warning Joe’s shoving in holding Andy’s hips in place and he can’t help but cry out, pushing back and almost pulling away at the same time. He’s holding to the covers of the bed knuckles going white, and everything’s just so right. It’s slow and hard and Andy bites his arm to hold back the sheer amount of noises he wants to make. 

The drag of Joe’s cock tethers him to his body. His skin feels too small, his pulse too big, like something’s trying to scratch its way out. But Joe’s keeping him together. And when he leans over Andy’s back, arms wrapping around his middle, it’s like he’s keeping Andy inside of himself. His chin reaches to Andy’ shoulder as he pumps in with short, spaced thrusts that force Andy’s breath from his lungs. 

“I wish I could have you like this forever.” It’s quiet and rough, close to Andy’s ear, and he shivers, even though he’s too warm. “I wish I could keep you here and fuck you all the time, no one around to interrupt. ”

He shifts a little and Andy grabs him by the back of the neck, just holds him there. Joe makes a noise like a purr, sweet and deep, and Andy can feel it all the way inside. Can feel the vibration of it through his cock where it’s buried inside him. He’s sure if there were any cabins around them they’d hear his noises, nothing that makes sense and all of them loud. “More.” He finally gets out among them. 

“Yeah?”Joe asks, punctuating with a sharp thrust that punches the air from his lungs. The sound of their skin slapping is a dirty, wet sound that would probably get him hard if he wasn’t. Because he is, God, he is. He’s stomach is twisting and burning, his fingers have gone numb and he fucking missed this. Joe moves him a little, makes him arch his back a little and stick his ass up more, and he’s pretty sure he sobs. The angle makes Joe’s dick finally hit against his prostate and fuck. 

When Joe bites his shoulder again, it’s all over. It takes a while for him to come back, and then all he’s aware of, really, is Joe’s body moving his. Too fast, rhythm irregular, and he’s panting hot and wet against Andy’s’ skin.. Andy feels his hands again, finds one in Joe’s hair, tugs a little. “Come on.” He hisses, and Joe groans dropping his head down to Andy’s shoulder shuddering. He stays there for a long moment and at least he’s got the sense to drop to the side when he’s done. Andy turns onto his side breathing heavily and watching Joe with half lidded eyes, the younger laughs softly before pressing his nose against Andy’s. 

Andy can’t help but laugh in return nuzzling back, and they're both laughing, kissing wet and sticky and not at all coordinated. “Happy birthday.” Joe whispers.


End file.
